Brian Larke
Name: Brian Larke Gender: Male Age: 16 School: Alderbrook High School Hobbies and Interests: The company of women, slight of hand magic tricks, money Appearance: Brian stands at an even 6 feet, weighing 193 lbs, owing most of his height to a long torso instead of legs. His hands are slender and surprisingly small in comparison to most people, however he has long dexterous fingers that are often described as "spidery". His skin is a pale shade of peach which rarely burns but is slow to tan. His hair is a very dark shade of brown, grown slightly over his ears and curling slightly at the nape of his neck. He has straight nose that is neither too big nor too small. His lips are full and are often slow to smile, which he uses to rather striking effect. Brian's eyes are one of his most striking features, such a dark brown that his irises are nearly indistinguishable from his pupils. This gives him a rather unnerving and intense gaze. Brian often favors a slightly eccentric way of dress, button down shirts and pin striped vests are often paired with his favorite pair of dark dress pants. The day of his abduction was no different, and he was wearing a faintly checkered black button down shirt with a charcoal gray striped vest (complete with pocket watch) as well as dusty gray dress pants and sheepskin boots. Brian was also wearing a fedora that day. Biography: Brian Larke was born to Philip, a successful businessman, and Angela, a housewife, in Alderbrook. He is the oldest of two children, having a younger sister named Emma. Being the eldest, and a son no less, pressure and responsibility began early and didn't let up throughout all of Brian's childhood. Grades were important, extracurricular activities were planned diligently and with great detail and it seemed as though Brian had his entire life planned out for him from day one. Where most kids rebel by doing drugs, joining gangs, or through crime, Brian found himself developing a severe weakness for the company of women. Starting at a young age he discovered an easy charisma with the ladies that made it easy for him to develop several short lived "relationships" at a very short time. The girls never last long, and on occasion he's never really known their names, but in the end he just can't seem to stop himself from charming them or getting into their pants in some way. Brian's second way of rebelling was turning to old school stage magic. At the age of twelve he found himself enjoying the flair of it all, the top hats and the capes, but as he grew older he found himself enjoying the nuances of slight of hand magic instead of the razzle dazzle of it. Because of this he is a fairly competent, almost talented, street magician. He no longer has any patience for the showmanship, instead opting to pull a coin from behind a person's ear with no fanfare, but few people can figure out how he does it. His father absolutely hates his son's love of stage magic, finding it to be a completely useless endeavor, instead hoping that his son will focus more on getting into a good college and working a summer job. At every turn he attempts to discourage his son's love of less academic pursuits, and while his son is too stubborn to stop them, he has managed to bring in passing grades, they are just not high enough for his perfectionist father. Summer jobs are no problem to Brian, his love of money is something instilled in him from birth, a sort of disease that he can't even get rid of. Loathe to spend it, instead he finds comfort in money as an institution, in the fact that somewhere it's out there greasing the wheels of capitalism. When he "grows up", he knows he'll probably do something in finance. Because of his love of money he's been working at a video store since he was old enough to properly get a job, however he very rarely spends his paychecks. Brian has had sex with no more than three girls, however in school this has earned him as reputation as being a bit of a cad. He doesn't mind this, as he gets along fairly well with most of the population due to his easy charm and non judgmental way of dealing with people. He doesn't often keep a close circle of friends, and instead hopes to just be that guy that everyone knows. Brian is always looking for a new girl to romance in some way, hoping that his rather dubious reputation in that department will either lure them in by hoping that they can "cure" his loose way with women, or by drawing them in because they are intrigued his his experience. He has never been known to truly hate anyone, and even with the girls he has "dated" and subsequently left, he has always tried to leave on good terms. Whether they feel the same way is a completely different story. His favorite subject in school is history, though he'd never let anyone close enough to actually learn that fact. He likes the idea that there's something bigger than what's immediate, and that one day he'll be a part of it. His least favorite subject is art, mostly because his father squashed any artistic leanings he might have had, so he has a hard time letting any of it go on the canvas. Advantages: His talent with slight of hand will add an advantage in a pinch, his natural charm may help him gain a couple of allies Disadvantages: His callous attitude once he's done with a romantic conquest has gained him a couple of enemies, his reputation has proceeded him to the point where he will not be trustworthy to many people. Designated Number: Male Student #18 ---- Designated Weapon: Remington 12 Gauge Shotgun Conclusion: I can't stand a womanizer, but I think maybe he's gonna manage well 'nough for himself, 'less he runs into someone he slighted. The above biography is as written by Peregrineink. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: Eoin Harper, Michael "Big Mike" Gibraltar Killed By: Rebecca Clark Collected Weapons: '''Remington 12 Gauge Shotgun (designated) '''Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quote: ''"Sorry about this, buddy" ''- right before shooting Eoin Harper Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Brian, in chronological order *Horror Business *Inexplicable *Rebel Without a Clue *It's not like its for real or anything, right? *Open Grave *Die, Die, My Darling *Far From Home *The Long Walk *Hate the Living, Love the Dead Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Brian. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Virtua-SOTF Category:Characters